


AWOL

by Coldcurrents



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AWOL, Arrow - Freeform, Bank, Bombs, Carnival, Central City, Crime, F/M, Frostar, Gen, Guns, MIA - Freeform, Robbery, SaviFrost, SnowBarry - Freeform, Star City, The Flash - Freeform, absent without Leave, criminal activity, curcus, mob, tobbery, violance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldcurrents/pseuds/Coldcurrents
Summary: Caitlin takes on a new identity to try and leave behind her past ,but the past doesn't want to let her go





	1. AWOL

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys ,If your new Her you can call me CC.This is my debut book and I hope you guys like it !!I wrote on Wattpad too and re username is the same on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net.I will be losing my latest book AWOL on all three websites and it's sequel.Check out my Wattpad book -"Away From The city" which is the torque to this.I will also add the link to that page in the note below  
> Luv y'all~CC

There was no sound 

No heartbeat 

No rise and fall of his chest He 

No quiver in his voice 

good...she had succesfully taken another life 

or did she ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Away from the city ~
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/108719436-away-from-the-city-1


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escape
> 
>     
> "break free from confinement or control"
> 
> let it go~idina menzel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and vote ~ <3 CC

killer Frost couldn't take it anymore.She was done for ,now that savitar was defeated in the race ,she had to leave, escape and never return...She heard cars, zooming past herThe highway yes ! she could hitch a ride out of town.Frost had a bag with her ,a bag with essentials.No not those essentials ,Inside the bag were some of the inventions of STAR and Mercury Labs which she managed to steal HR's facial transmogrifier,velocity 9,vials of chemicals ,a gun and refills and a few other gadgets which she had no use for ,but the market did.

 

She could sell them off and earn some money. She needed a normal life outside,central city without the memories of the man she loved haunting her. She didn't want to forget his touch when he held her close to his body and shared his warmth,she didn't want to forget the taste of his lips against hers.

The way their bodies moved rythymically  ,she never wanted to forget the love that raged like the heat of a thousand fires or his gold specked jade green eyes that she could never forget or the hundreds of tiny freckles along his ribs and the bigger ones up near his chest and collar bone. Oh how she adored those freckles...and how she would probably never ever see them again.

 

He was gone.Her life line that stayed every night when she went back to him sad and heartbroken.He was like the best friend she never had because he would listen to everything she said ,he would tease her in so many ways that made her want to laugh till her sides hurt or glare the guts off him.

She couldn't do that now...he was gone And the only way to forget anything they had was to leave the very city that ignited their love.

Leave Central City She could probably make a life in star city ,she could get some help from some old debts there,plus she had an apartment there,but she probably wasnt going to use that So star city it is.

Frost waved her hand outafter a few minutes a van pulled up"where'd ya wanna go miss?""if it isn't too much trouble ,star city?" she put a fake smile and charming eyes and a voice sugercoated with honey.

"on our way Miss,hop on"frost jogged up to the back and got in ,smiling brightly at everyone,not intentionally though.It was band travelling from city to city 

The Big bad, she had heard of them,not interested though"jimmy"one guy reached his hand out and frost shakes, internally gawking in disgust"crystal"she said the first thing that came to her mind

 

The group was singing through the ride and frost just smiled at them and clapped her hands to the beat or tapped her foot to keep her distracted some seven hours later the van dropped her off at the gate of Star city

"thank you so much guys ,I owe you"

"well ,it was a pleasure to have you along crystal"and the van rode on to lake cityfrost smiled and walked into the city.

She took out the transmpgrifier and changed her face,there was no way she was going to risk her identity now Now she wasn't Platinum blonde ,icy blue eyed,cold hearted murderous killer frost She was crystal frost ,Black hair and green eyed ,an artist hailing from coast city now,about this money problem...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> relocate 
> 
> riːlə(ʊ)ˈkeɪt 
> 
> move to a new place and establish one's home or business there
> 
> "you dont know me~Jax Jones.ft RAYE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos and comment ~<3 CC

She walked down the streets.

Star city felt so lively compared to central...maybe it wasnt attacked by the speedforce like there

She needed money and now she had gadgets worth almost a billion dollars in her ,bag that is if she can find the right buyer willing to pay the highest for the product.

Several tech companies were based in star but they all sold only to the military and that too with legal transfers

people will pay anything to get their hands on 'trending' machinery or 'to be released but top secret' weapons which are mostly bhought by rival companies

She knew the black market very well,since sometime the lab would buy from the black market certain expensive materials .She made her way into china town ,what better place to sell?  
She entered some dingy lowlife pub kinda shop lit with Chinese lanterns and dragon flares.The air reeked of cigarette ,whiskey and the fetid of weed cut through them all,pungent and disgusting.  
By the far corner of the room a group of people were playing spin the bottle,the kissing version.Currently a victim of the bottle and the girl to his left were making out like animals.Frost wanted to throw up at the sight of them ,but also she was reminded of her lover.Their romantic times together and fierce they would get with each other.She wanted to take her hand through his hair once  again  but that wasn't possible now.

 

Some guys were,dealing in drugs possibly,or illegal weapons ,sofrost joined them

"hey boys ,want a toy?"she smirked

The guys started a debate in Chinese before agreeing to check out what she brought to the table 

"what's she got there ?" Some guy with a scar running down his left cheek spoke in horrible english

"this" she holds up a gun

Insipired by some sci-fi movie , cisco had gotten the idea to make made a gun that can vaporise solid matter

"its a positron gun.Stronger than a beam of laser.Its yours for..." she paused and swirled the gun around to see if she had caught everyones attention

"for?"one dude questioned

"fifty"

The guys started laughing

"get lost woman"

Frost just smirked again and cocked her brows.She got up and aimed at the dart board ,pulling the trigger in less than a second.A beam of blue light shot out into the room and through the board ,passing through 3 walls

"pity ,would have been pretty cool to own one of these."

the whole bar sat with their mouths wide open

in a matter of seconds people began shouting numbers and offers rolled in

Fifty ,seventy ,ninety ,a hundred 

"200 grand for the gun" a voice spoke loud a clear

of course,it had to be Mick rory didn't it ?

"I know you ,out of town is it "frost sneered

"that's none of your buisness ,two million for the gun"

"agreed"frost tossed the gun to rory and he threw a bundle of money to her

"do i know you girl?"mick inspected the gun before holding it up and pretended to shoot

"of course not"

"vodka?"

"i dont drink" she smirked at him before leving the shop 

She continued her way down the streets.She spotted a large closed shop out for rent

"perfect"she smiled and dialed the number on the poster

"hello is this samantha mcinsky?I'm calling on the poster in front of the space to rent on 8th and aspen ?will you accept cash?"the lady mumbled something in irish to her husband probably

"ill need you to come to my place and sign the contract .I will text you the details ,and your name is?"the woman answered

"Crystal ,Crystal Frost "frost smiled.

 

She knew a Crystal William Frost when she was in middle school,somehow that name suited her

She followed the directions the woman gave her and went to her house

She rang the bell and waited for the woman to open the door,soon an old woman with few wrinkles greeted her

Frost explained that she was starting a new buisness and will need a place to work and live in

"its 1000 a month ,plus 220 for parking and a 1000 if your going to be living there " the old woman smiled and handed over the schematics

"ill take it ,I have the money now "She placed rolls of bills in front of the old woman ,who,in desperate need of money grabed it not even counting it,frost had an extra 200 wrapped in just to keep the lady off her tail.

"i dont know if its just me ,but have we met before ?" frost nodded a no ,certainly they hadn't met before 

She took it the keys to the unit and put the rest of the money back inside her bag

"thank you" frost smiled a fake smile and rushed out the door.

Now ,all she had to do was blend in...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is gonna diverge from my original story on Wattpad,check it out too under the same account name and title.Your going to find more hidden Snowbarry and some amazing fight scenes !

obscure  
əbˈskjʊə/

 

not discovered or known about  
Forgotten ~Linkin park 

 

Frost looked around the shop.It was a wilderness of wood gleaming in the slant from the dust-furred windows:  
Wood paneling ,wood commodes and torchieres   
It reeked of oil paint and varnish with an undercutting of turpentine.  
She followed the path through the unit littered with sawdust ,past pegboard and tools which lay forgotten ,dismembered chairs and broken glass   
It looked like a at fight scene   
She walked up the stairs to the loft area ,it was an open loft but fake walls can be fitted.  
It was richly carpeted and old flowers stood rotting in a massive China case ...didn't the previous owner clear out?  
She dropped her bag on a pedestal and shook the tasseled drapery ,sputtering when the dust her her face   
The air was almost stale to breathe ,suffocating in fact if frost had not opened a window.  
Opposing the store was a small thrift shop ,supplying endless unwanted distracting objects.The owner waved at frost and shouted out   
"New here mam?"  
Frost nodded and smiled ,quickly retreating back into the suburban stillness as the store closed itself on it as if a person had died there.  
It was extremely dim and the windows were not helping much   
So lights was the first thing on the list  
She would start a buisness ,but...she needed something she could work with   
She removed all the gadgets from her bag and inspected them.  
She couldn't sell all of them now ,she could save them for later when the market value goes up or when she desperately required bills   
The shop was fairly large.It was almost 3000sqft and she was surprised Star City was cheap enough for 2320$ a month ! Surely the old irish lady was only renting out to have a stable income   
It had two rooms attached to the main hall ,one almost as big as the main hall and the other could probably be refurbished and set straight   
Wait did the unit have a bathroom?  
Frost began opening doors and drew the curtain wide open letting whatever little moonlight Shone on the area ,in.  
There was an attached bathroom but oh my god the condition was worse than awful ,you can't even begin to describe it !  
She absorbed a little bit of the heat the unit had to offer and that's when she discovered it had a stable generator an a pretty normal functioning central heating system   
Great ! At least she won't die of hunger now   
Whoever owned the place before was certainly an artist because the walls had splattering of paint and there were a few wasted brushes lying around   
Frost had an idea,who is gonna suspect a humble ice worker ?  
She knew the problems of being one.She will have to be discreet and not attract too much attention to herself,maybe she can start a small business   
No one knew who this new person was ,she could make up something and go with it   
She was different and unknown...  
She had a few contacts in STAR city mostly as Caitlin so she could LinkedIn them and check them out   
Maybe...  
Just maybe she could move ahead from her past...

 

reinstitute  
riːˈɪnstɪtjuːt

institute or introduce again.  
Start over~imagine dragons 

 

No one would suspect a humble ice sculptor   
Yes...  
that was the perfect plan .  
If well weaved and perfectly executed the plan could be absolutely indefectable !  
a good income   
No one would bother to question her validity ,or even bother to look trough the description   
a normal life away from any old friends or memories...  
Connections...  
she had an urge to meet felicity , Oliver and diggle but that wasn't possible and that was ruled out as an option.  
But this is crystal frost ,ahe could make new friends and use her powers for making ice sculptures...  
she was no longer Caitlin snow or killer frost   
she had given up that mantle the minute she stepped foot into Star City.  
Frost shook off her jacket and looked at her killer frost outfit   
she needed new clothes now...no more evil ice queen ,no more sweet kind doctor   
Now only Crystal...  
Frost was unfaltering and meant business and if the city wand typing to give her an opportunity she will make one 

She looked around the dust haven and saw a counter and some space underneath it   
perfect  
She had a small crook which she could convert into a kitchenette or something along those lines and make basic living pretty easy   
With further exhuming she found a boiler with was probably for floor heating which just made her work easier   
She heated herself  and the room up   
Frost sighed at the amount of cleaning up that needed to be done but if she started working. Is she could get everything cleaned and fixed up by the end of the week ,and it was only Tuesday   
Perhaps she could call in a  maintenance or hire cleaners to sweep up the unit   
Then probably a carpenter to put up some woodwork   
A trip to Michaels or maybe IKEA would suffice for the lack of furniture ,maybe hilt-edged   
Certainly some new drapery would do this place justice,plus some plumbing because she didn't even want to start on the state of the beyond horrible condition of the bathroom.  
New tiling in there too ,Kelly green Pantone would simply not do

Throw in some light fixtures ,and that would need an electrician because she had no idea if this place had more than one outlet   
Actually throw in a lot ,this place was practically pitch black !!  
A paint job would be added to the list and if that's not possible astleast she could get the walls dusted and polished because the slate looked pretty good if not amazing   
She sighed and her shoulders sagged   
She had her work cut out   
She went to the other room  slow the loft and created blocks of ice around the room   
She frosted the windows making them translucent and covered the ground with snow .  
She laced the walls with ice and created shards hanging off the cieling .

Her new abode ,an ice domain and no one to question her for it ...why would they ,its her place and she can do what she wants with it as long as she pays the rent ,right!?   
It was almost 10 and frost needed some shut eye,she's not completely invulnerable now and the snow kept her pretty good company 

She struggled to keep her mind off 'their' time in the Amazon forest because there was no 'theirs' 'ours'   
She wanted to kiss him goodnight.She pitted her lips and sent a flying kiss to the air hoping it would reach him if his souls was drifting past her anytime.She wanted him to catch her token of live and keep it with him forever.  
But he was a ghost of her past looming only in her memory   
No 'we' or 'us'  
Finally she wiped away all traces and thoughts of him and slept anxiously but with a stable state of mind knowing nothing will bother her new life now...

 

~next morning~  
Frost threw her oversized ochre jacket which she had taken from STAR LABS in a hurry   
it was Barry's but she had taken it in hurry,he can always buy another one right?  
She took a deep whiff of it ,his scent still lingering  
Invigorating her senses and making her feel a bit more alive She proceeded to go to the nearest store H&M  
wow ,she hadn't been to H&M in ages...well...she was preoccupied as Caitlin snow against Savitar

The store had just opened and there wasn't a huge crowd.Frost grabbed as much as she could in half an hour Dresses,tops ,skirts ,jeans jackets ,inner wear  and jewellry   
She carefully managed to pick some cherry clothes too as to avoid anybody asking questions on why her taste was so Prussian 

She went to other shops in the neighbour hood and hoarded as much as she could in a few minutes ,making sure to get everything in medium and have it all either neutral or red   
Caitlin never was a person who lived for money and poplularity   
she loved her science more 

Now crystal showed that side of Caitlin that surprised her ,she wouldn't have Bhoiguda anything like what was in her bags ,so as to speak;bralettes and rompers !  
She hailed one of those cabs which you can hire for the day   
She paid him handsomely ,bribing him to wait all day for her and to which the driver readily agreed to 

She stopped at a warehouse which sold all sorts of machinery and hand held rooms   
Frost looked up wood carving tools and ice picks  
Luckily the store housed wool work tolls so frost grabbed a full set  
She moved to the back side and grabbed a collapsable trolleys for her ice blocks to be moved with   
She also grabbed a chainsaw and a mechanical sanding and grinding machine with a few extra blades 

Although she could manage making sculptures bare handedly ,she just fancied standing in hot pants and a chain saw with that Miami hot tan and a sexy body   
Mostly only the last thought coming true,she did have a sexy body.

Picking up a hand vacuum and a die grinder ,the now black haired woman made her way to the billing counter   
"what is a woman like you doing in a home goods store?"the cashier asked   
"guess people are unexpected"frost replied ,her voice laced with sass   
"I've never seen you around"he opened the register to give her her change   
"the city is a large place"frost grabbed her change and walked out the ware house not wanting to stay longer than she had to.  
she dropped the tools at the shop and went out to get some woodwork done   
Thankfully ,there was a a craft shop a few blocks away.Frost ordered some heavy duty MDF wood to be delivered the next day.She stopped by a furniture store and ordered herself a bed ,few tables to work on,shelves ,chairs and other this's and that's just cause she wanted to  
"That's all miss?" a smooth Canadian accent spoke   
"yes"  
"this adress,is it that shop on highstreet?"he furrowed his brows   
"yeah"  
"ill warn ya ,the owner is crazy .a maniac apparently ,some of customers complained about her,Be careful"  
frost smiled and jotted down more information.Onlh then did it strike her mind that she didn't have a phone ,but luckily she had nabbed HR's on the way out of STAR LABS.She gave his number ,guilt hovering over for stealing from a dead man,what can she do ?desperete times call for desperate measures   
"That's be all Madam ?"  
"Yeah"  
"Well ,if you ever need anything ,just call"   
He handed the card of the showroom   
"Be careful with the renter ,she is a bit wild"  
Frost nodded and quickly made her way out what was with people picking converstaions?!  
Now for the next step...

commencement  
kəˈmɛnsm(ə)nt

 

the beginning of something.  
We've only just begun ~the carpenters 

 

Next stop was a sports store.It was humongous and had items for over 50 stores,  
"excuse me do you have a heavy coat for work in ice ?" she requested one of workers   
"This way ma'am" she took her to the trekking section of the store   
The rows of shelves were stocked with everything ranging from parkas to ice picks to ice skate blade replacements !  
Frost's eyes scoured the massive section in front of her   
"we have snow boots and sleeping bags here ,and these jackets  hold temperature till -15* Celsius"  
"ill have take two of the jackets ,do you happen to have gloves ?"  
"yes,but their not meant for hiking"  
"that's alright .Its not for hiking anyways "  
"why else would you need such jackets "the worker fold the jacket and put it into frosts cart and looked back up with an amused expression   
"I'm an ice sculptor"  
"ooh that must be interesting"  
"very,I'm on eighth and aspen"  
"I have an idea.If you are newly opening ,you can stick up a flyer on the board just outside the entry  ,it'll help you market"she suggested and pointed towards the large sliding doors of the shop   
frost smiled and nodded her head   
"i'll do that" and ahe continued on her way   
She grabbed boots too and some goggles.She didn't need them but she her customers might have questions and it was best if frost could avoided them   
She billed the items before making  her Way out of the shop and back to the unit .She  set up the tools on the inbuilt furniture in the store.There wasn't much except a few hooks, shelfs and drawers in each room and a desk in the main hall...on second thought you could probably just call it a haphazardly cut piece of timbre stacked on each other ,a complete waste of time   
She hung her second coat up on one of the hooks  and unpacked and folded all her clothes into the shelfs in room one and kept her ice picks in room two along with her boots,goggles and a coat.  
"now...lets see ,tables and chairs are ordered,clothes are in, tools are in and ice is made.I just need customers and cleaners." she looked down at  the cinder (how'd that even get in here?)filled floor and the horrible cracked glass.She began her work at noon,dusting everything and sweeping the floor ,then calling in repairmen to change the glass and fix a broken window pane.She called up her old friend Lexi Laroche ,formerly known to her and her alias at high school,Veronica ,only then remembering she wasn't Caitlin snow .  
"hello is this lexi laroche from Juris faculty ?"  
"yes,speaking?" The all so familiar voice of her high school bully echoed through the the phone   
"I'm...crystal frost and I saw your add on the paper .You addvertise buisnesses ?"  
"yes ,how can I help you crystal?"  
"I was wondering if you could stop by store 679 on sixth and aspen,I'm new to the city and I have a fresh unit here with the intention to begin an art studio,your input on which direction the business can go would be very valuable"   
Frost strung together the words very carefully   
"umm,I can drop by tomorrow ?do you have a time ?"  
"no I'm free the whole day"frost could practically hear lexi clicking the back of her own and the friction against the nib and the paper   
That's how excited she was !  
"great ,ill see you tomorrow crystal"  
"thank you lexi"frost cut the call and went out of the store and stared at the top.She needed a board but she didn't now what to name it  
she went back in and started scribbling down nanes but they were all to silly.  
She liked two of them ,which sounded better than the other ones (mostly ridiculous)  
She thought she could use lexis help tomorrow and she decided to get down for the day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://my.w.tt/UiNb/eTEeRfhGJH

**Author's Note:**

> Away From The City link-
> 
> http://my.w.tt/UiNb/SmAkrDSYKG


End file.
